Aku Ingin Bicara
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Aku ingin bicara…" Telepon itu terputus dua detik setelah tersambung. Suaranya dari seorang pria berambut hijau yang Roronoa Robin ketahui sebagai suaminya. ZoRob. AU. Mind to RnR?


_A _ZoRob fanfiction. Alternate Universe. _Dedicated for those who love this pair and those who has been married, maybe? Nah, just kidding. I just hope you like this._

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Terkadang urusan tumah tangga berbeda daripada urusan asmara anak remaja. Karena ketika menjalin cinta sebagai kekasih, menerima kekasih apa adanya dan mencintai kekurangannya bukanlah menjadi hal yang susah. Tapi lain dengan rumah tangga, hal-hal kecil seperti kebiasaan tidur, kebiasaan makan, dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil lainnya menjadi hal lumrah untuk dapat diterima masing-masing pihak; baik pria maupun wanita.

Karena yang didayung bukanlah lagi sampan asmara (yang jika hancur masih bisa diperbaiki atau dibuat lagi yang baru), melainkan bahtera rumah tangga.

Terkadang urusan rumah tangga berbeda daripada urusan asmara anak remaja. Mungkin faktor usia yang tidak lagi muda, membuat terlalu banyak hal-hal kecil yang diabaikan, hal-hal penting yang dilupakan, dan hal-hal menyenangkan yang tak lagi dilakukan.

Tapi terkadang, hal-hal kecil seperti itu juga yang bisa menimbulkan problema.

* * *

_**A **_**Zoro/Robin**_** fanfiction  
**__**Alternate**__** Universe**_

**-#-**

**Aku Ingin Bicara****  
[****Karena dengan begitu, kita takkan berpisah…****]**

**-#-**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda****  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

_"Aku ingin bicara…"_

Telepon itu terputus dua detik setelah tersambung. Suaranya dari seorang pria berambut hijau yang Roronoa Robin ketahui sebagai suaminya. Wanita bersurai raven panjang itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi empuk di belakangnya.

Sepasang iris birunya memandang lurus ke sebuah pigura di atas meja yang berisikan foto dirinya dengan sang suami, serta seorang anak laki-laki bernama Roronoa Niro yang ia ketahui adalah darah dagingnya dengan Roronoa Zoro. Helaan nafas sekali lagi, Robin memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening sekarang, seolah gravitasi bumi menariknya lebih kuat dan dunia berputar lima kali lebih cepat.

_Tok… tok…_

Bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengetuk pintu sekarang, Robin mendecih kesal kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Masuk."

Califa, sekretaris pribadi Robin memasuki ruangan dan membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju ke meja kerja wanita bersurai raven itu, mendekati direkturnya yang jelas sekali tampak kacau dan kurang sehat.

"Apa sebaiknya aku membatalkan pertemuanmu dengan Heart Inc?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu," Robin menggeleng, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, ia memejamkan matanya sepersekian detik, kemudian menatap wanita berkacamata itu lagi, "ada apa?"

"Aku membawakan laporan keuangan yang kau minta, juga kabar dari CEO tentang rapat tahunan, jadi…"

Robin tidak mendengarkan dengan serius kalimat selanjutnya dari Califa, ia hanya melipat tangan di atas meja dan memperhatikan gerak bibir wanita itu sementara pikirannya melayang, berjalan, atau malah mungkin berlari entah ke mana.

* * *

_**From: Zoro  
Messages:  
Aku ingin bicara…  
Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara?**_

Sebuah ponsel_ flip _dihempaskan begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Pemiliknya baru saja pulang dari kantor; membawa penat pikiran tentang jadwal _meeting_ besok, pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan, serta bongkahan-bongkahan rasa lelah dan letih yang menggumpal di dada karena pekerjaan.

Robin menyusul ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur tak lama setelah itu, sejenak mengistirahatkan pikirannya walau hanya satu atau dua menit saja. Helaan nafas terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Robin tak yakin berapa kali persisnya ia menghela nafas hari ini. Intinya ia sedang merasa lelah sekarang, bukan hanya karena urusan kantor, tapi juga karena masalah rumah tangganya.

…masalah rumah tangga yang akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah dan berada di hotel dekat kantornya kini.

Entah bagaimana pertengkaran hebat itu dimulai, yang pasti karena begitu hebatnya, jemari lentik Robin sampai tega menampar pipi Zoro dan suaminya itu sampai menghancurkan dinding untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak memukul sang istri. Robin masih ingat bagaimana Niro menangis di gendongannya ketika ia bermaksud untuk membawa anak laki-laki kecil itu ikut pergi dari rumah bersamanya, sampai akhirnya Zoro merebut Niro dari gendongannya dan berkata untuk tidak melibatkan buah hati mereka.

Robin mulai benci untuk menutup matanya setelah kejadian itu. Memejamkan matanya seolah sama seperti membuat kepingan-kepingan memori yang tidak menyenangkan baginya selama berumah tangga dengan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu melayang di atas kepala dan menertawakannya.

Saat Zoro terlambat di hari pernikahan mereka.

Saat Zoro membuat rumah berantakan sesaat setelah Robin merapikannya tanpa rasa berdosa.

Saat Zoro tidak menatap matanya untuk menguatkannya ketika ia melahirkan Niro,

Saat Zoro mulai melupakan _moment-moment_ berharga di dalam hubungan mereka dari semasa menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga kini mereka sudah hampir tujuh tahun berumah tangga; ketika mereka berkencan untuk pertama kali, ulang tahun Robin, ulang tahun Niro, dan bahkan…

…ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Hal paling mendasar yang memicu pertengkaran hebat mereka, ditambah lagi Zoro yang menyalahkannya karena terlampau sibuk, kemudian ditimpali lagi oleh Robin yang menyalahkan Zoro karena tidak mencari pekerjaan selain menjadi pelatih kendo, dan terus hingga akhirnya cukup untuk membuat putra kecil mereka yang sudah terlelap, terbangun dan menangis untuk melerai mereka.

Rasanya baru kemarin, tapi nyatanya itu sudah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Zoro telah mencoba untuk menghubungi Robin lewat pesan singkat di ponsel atau meminjam ponsel orang lain hanya agar Robin mau menerima teleponnya.

Tapi nihil. Kepala Robin belum jua dingin apalagi luluh oleh apa yang dilakukan Zoro.

Jam di dinding berdetak pelan, seirama dengan detak jantung Robin saat ini. Wanita itu menarik bantal yang ada di sampingnya kemudian mulai memeluknya.

Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia mulai merindukan kedua tangan kekar Zoro melingkari tubuhnya, biasanya turun menuju ke pinggangnya saat ia terbangun di pagi hari. Tapi Robin juga terlalu marah untuk dapat mengakui itu sekarang. Hatinya terlalu keras untuk dapat mengalah begitu saja.

* * *

"_Oh ya. Harus aku yang harus selalu mengerti dirimu, kan?"_

"_Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau yang selalu benar. Aku tahu, Robin. Terserah kau saja."_

"_Tidakkah kau pikir aku sangat menantikan hari ini sampai aku mengambil libur hanya untukmu dan Niro?"_

"_Kau bahkan seharusnya bisa libur setiap hari atau paling tidak pulang cepat agar dapat menghabiskan waktumu bersama Niro."_

"_Oh ya? Lalu bergantung pada hasil kerjamu sebagai seorang guru kendo? Kau bercanda!"_

"_Hm ya. Aku lupa kalau kau wanita karir yang sampai melupakan keluarga hanya demi uang."_

Plak!

_Tamparan itu keras hingga membuat bekas memerah di pipi Zoro, pria itu geram, terlihat jelas dari kilat matanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah meninju tembok kuat-kuat hingga membuat lubang seukuran kepalan tangannya._

"_Mom? Dad?" seorang anak laki-laki kecil keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa boneka kelinci kesayangannya, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya karena ia masih setengah mengantuk._

"_Kau membangunkan Niro," Zoro berkata lirih, lantas berjalan mendekati anak itu._

"_Aku akan pergi dari sini."_

"_Pe-pergi? Mom mau kemana?" Niro terisak, fotokopi kecil dari Zoro itu berjalan melewati ayahnya dan memeluk kaki sang ibu._

_Robin merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengangkat tubuh anak balita itu, anak kesayangannya, "Mom akan pergi sebentar, Niro. Kau ikut Mom, ya?"_

"_Jangan berani kau bawa dia!"_

"_Dia anakku!"_

"_Kau tak berhak bilang begitu karena kau bahkan tak punya waktu untuknya," ujar Zoro, amarahnya sudah membuat kepalanya mendidih._

"_AKU YANG MELAHIRKANNYA! JANGAN SOK PEDULI!"_

"_WANITA JALANG!" Zoro merebut Niro dari tangan Robin, ia tahu kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia lebih tidak mau dipisahkan dari anak satu-satunya itu. Sudah cukup Zoro mengikuti semua kemauan Robin, ia sudah berada pada batas kesabarannya._

"_Baik. Baik jika kau menganggapku begitu. Lupakan saja semuanya, Zoro. Lupakan semuanya karena aku mungkin tidak pernah berarti untukmu!"_

"_Robin!"_

Dering ponsel yang memenuhi kamar kecil itu membuat Robin membuka matanya cepat, jejak air mata yang mengering terasa di kedua sudut matanya. Roronoa Robin terengah, sekali lagi ia membenci malam dan membenci bagaimana mimpi buruk tentang pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Zoro perlahan mulai mengejar dan mencengkeramnya kuat hingga ia sulit bernafas.

Ponselnya berhenti berbunyi dan bergetar, tergeletak begitu saja di samping wanita bersurai raven itu.

Robin menyeka jejak air matanya kemudian terbangun; dalam keadaan ia masih memakai blazer dan kemeja kerjanya, dan bahkan ia tidak sempat menghapus _make up_-nya karena begitu kacau tadi malam.

Tanpa ada maksud untuk memeriksa sebentar ponselnya, wanita itu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, sekedar membasuh dirinya dengan air dingin dan membersihkan riasan yang menambah kecantikannya. Diliriknya jam di dinding; pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Ia masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum tiba di kantor—dan ia hanya butuh sepuluh menit perjalanan untuk itu.

Wanita yang menjabat sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang itu kini memandangi cermin, melihat bayangan dirinya sambil menghapus _make up_ yang melekat di wajahnya. Kalau saja ia sekarang ada di rumah, mungkin Zoro akan dengan jahil memeluknya dari belakang dan mencumbu lehernya. Kalau sudah begitu, Robin akan tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut hijau Zoro; pria itu memang paling tahu cara membuatnya merasa istimewa.

Robin mendengar lagi suara ponselnya yang berdering saat ia menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air dingin membasuh tubuhnya, sedikit mendinginkan pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat sedikitpun tentang Zoro; tapi apapun yang ia lakukan selalu mengingatkannya tentang Zoro. Ia tahu itu, dua tahun bersama sebagai kekasih dan tujuh tahun membina rumah tangga bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk dapat dihapuskan.

Ia tahu masalah ini perlu dibicarakan, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin bisa memegang penuh kendali atas dirinya (dan juga amarahnya) jika mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

Robin bukan seorang pemarah, ia lebih suka memendam apa yang ia rasa—tapi ia pun punya batasan kesabaran dan ia juga perlu waktu untuk meredam amarahnya kini. Karena Zoro, ya, karena pria itu tiba-tiba menyebutnya wanita jalang dengan wajah marah dan terlihat tak berdosa setelahnya.

Ponsel Robin masih berdering saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan ke tubuhnya. Robin mendekati ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Dari tetangganya, Nami. Paling-paling itu hanya akal-akalan Zoro yang menggunakan ponsel Nami hanya agar ia dapat bicara dengannya.

Robin meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan menyalakan televisi yang terletak tepat di depan tempat tidur hotelnya itu. Wanita berparas cantik itu berjalan mendekati lemari baju dan memakai baju gantinya; kaus berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut sebelum ia mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk.

"_Kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya. Pemirsa, kebakaran terjadi di kawasan Shimotsuki, pada hari Rabu malam. Diduga kebakaran disebabkan oleh arus pendek listrik yang akhirnya menimbulkan api. Kebakaran ini menewaskan seorang anak berusia lima tahun dan juga menyebabkan seorang pria luka berat."_

Sepasang iris biru Robin membulat sempurna, kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat dan ia langsug meraih ponselnya yang lagi-lagi berbunyi, peneleponnya masih sama; Nami.

"Halo, Nami. Kau di mana? Apa kebakaran itu benar?" Robin langsung memberondong tetangga dekatnya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dirinya mulai was was sekarang. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga anak yang tewas itu bukan Niro dan pria yang luka berat itu bukanlah Zoro.

"_Nee-san_… tolong datang ke Rumah Sakit Umum Shimotsuki. A-aku…" Nami terisak, dan telepon terputus setelah itu.

Robin tidak ingat mematikan televisi, tidak juga ingat membawa kunci hotel yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Di tangannya hanya ada dompet dan ponselnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau pusing untuk membawa tas yang menggantung di balik pintu kamar tidur hotel yang ia tempati itu.

Nami menangis, ia diminta ke Rumah Sakit segera. Terkutuklah ia kalau ternyata maksud Nami adalah untuk menyampaikan bahwa suaminya sekarang sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan anaknya telah tiada. Robin merapal doa selama taksi membawanya menuju Rumah Sakit, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan aliran darahnya seperti begitu deras di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kalau ia memang tidak diberikan kesempatan kedua, mungkin ini akan menjadi karmanya karena ia tidak memberikan Zoro kesempatan kedua.

"_Aku ingin bicara…"_

Suara Zoro seperti menggema di telinga Robin, panggilan terakhir dari suaminya tepat kemarin siang. Robin melangkah keluar dari taksi dengan cepat saat kendaraan itu tiba di depan Rumah Sakit. Wanita bersurai raven itu lantas segera masuk dan mencari orang yang ia kenal, siapapun itu, Zoro, Niro, atau Nami sekalipun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Dimana pasien yang bernama Roronoa Zoro?"

"Sebentar…"

Perawat itu mencari nama Roronoa Zoro di komputer yang ada di depannya sementara Robin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan gusar di atas meja _front office_, ingin cepat-cepat mendapat kepastian, walau ada setitik harapan jikalau perawat itu tidak menemukan nama Zoro di sana.

"Tuan Roronoa Zoro ada di kamar 3H, Nona. Silahkan Anda naik ke lantai 3."

"Terima kasih," dengan terburu-buru Robin langsung menyeret langkahnya yang mulai terasa berat, Zoro ada di salah satu kamar dalam Rumah Sakit ini, yang tersisa dalam hatinya kini hanyalah harapan semoga anak yang tewas itu bukanlah Niro.

Robin akan melakukan apapun untuk Niro; bahkan jika ia harus mengabulkan permohonan konyol Zoro untuk memiliki anak yang banyak atau berhenti bekerja. Asalkan Niro selamat. Saat ini. Putra kecilnya…

"_Mom_!"

…di sana, di depan kamar 3H, duduk di kursi tunggu bersama dengan Sanji dan Nami. Kaki kecilnya membawa anak itu berlari menghampiri Robin, membuat Robin berlutut dan memeluk erat sang anak.

"Niro… sayang… kau tidak apa?" Robin membenamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Niro, menciuminya beberapa kali sementara ia terus memeluk Niro dengan sangat erat.

"Niro tidak apa… tapi… hiks… _Dad _dan Jimi… _hiks_," Niro terisak dalam pelukan Robin, anak laki-laki kecil itu menempelkan dahinya di bahu sang ibu sambil menarik ujung lengan baju Robin.

"Jimi?" Robin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, melihat Sanji dan Nami yang berjalan ke arahnya, wanita itu berdiri sambil membawa Niro ke dalam gendongannya.

"Anak pertama kami yang meninggal karena kebakaran itu, Robin-chan. Zoro terluka karena ingin menyelamatkannya tapi ia terlalu banyak menghirup asap dan meninggal saat Zoro berhasil membawanya keluar," Sanji menjelaskan dengan tenang, walaupun dari nada suaranya, jelas ada getaran kesedihan yang tidak dapat dihapus.

Karena jelas mereka adalah sepasang orang tua yang baru saja kehilangan salah satu dari anak mereka.

Robin mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Nami dengan lembut, sedikit menguatkan wanita yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu. Nami balas memeluk Robin dengan erat, menangis selama beberapa menit di dalam pelukan Robin—tetangga yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Hiks… sekarang lebih baik _nee-san_ melihat Zoro, hiks… ia mencarimu sejak tiga hari lalu, ia kelihatan kacau… hiks… sekali," ujar Nami sedikit terbata karena masih belum bisa menghapuskan rasa sedihnya karena baru kehilangan buah hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Nami. Aku berhutang banyak padamu," Robin mengelus bahu Nami sekali lagi sebelum wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang suaminya.

"Kami yang seharusnya bilang begitu pada keluargamu, Robin-chan."

"_Mom_, ayo kita bertemu _Dad_," Niro menarik-narik lengan baju Robin sekali lagi lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Robin, kali ini sedikit lebih erat.

Lagi-lagi langkah Robin terasa lebih berat, kali ini ia tidak berharap banyak selain agar Zoro memaafkannya dan melupakan pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Robin menurunkan kenop pintu kamar itu perlahan, terasa sangat berat sekali, seolah kenop pintu itu memiliki berat ratusan kilogram.

"_Mom_?"

Robin tak menjawab panggilan Niro, ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan Niro dalam gendongannya. Satu, dua, tiga langkahnya dan Robin terhenti, melihat seorang pria yang ia tahu adalah suaminya tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur rawatnya dengan sekujur tubuh di penuhi dengan perban, bahkan salah satu matanya pun ikut diperban. Zoro tengah memutar mutar ponsel dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak ikut diperban.

"_Dad_!" Niro melompat turun dari gendongan Robin dan segera berlari mendekat ke arah tempat tidur rawat Zoro, membuat pria itu tentu saja tidak mungkin tidak melihat Robin.

"Robin?" sambil mengacak rambut Niro, Zoro terpaku menatap Robin, sedikit menimbang-nimbang apakah wanita yang ia lihat di depannya kini benar-benar istrinya—benar-benar Roronoa Robin.

Robin menarik nafas sebelum mengeluarkan suara yang begitu lirih, "Zoro…"

Sebercak luka dan segenggam rasa angkuh masih menggeluti hati mereka berdua. Dipaksa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang dicintai masing-masing pihak bukanlah hal mudah; ditambah kalimat-kalimat yang menghunjam hingga ke lubuk hati terdalam yang keluar dari bibir keduanya tiga hari lalu masih terasa di ujung lidah.

Kebekuan hati Zoro sudah mulai meleleh sejak saat Robin angkat kaki dari rumah mereka, dan jujur saja, kebekuan hati Robin seketika meleleh ketika memikirkan Zoro yang terluka parah. Tapi nyatanya pria ini baik-baik saja, walau dibalut perban, dadanya masih busung dan bahunya masih tegak seperti biasa.

"Nah, _mom_ dan _dad _pasti mau bicara. Aku akan pergi keluar," ujar Niro sebelum melepaskan tangan Zoro yang tadi mengacak rambutnya—kecerdasan anak ini memang menurun dari sang ibu, begitu juga dengan kepekaannya terhadap keheningan yang mengambang di udara sesaat setelah Zoro memanggil Robin.

_Cklek._

Pintu ditutup. Robin bergeming, ia masih tidak bergerak satu mili pun dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Kau datang…" hanya itu yang pada akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Zoro.

"Hm," dan hanya itu yang pada akhirnya keluar dari mulut Robin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Bukan salahmu."

"Salahku karena aku menyebutmu seperti itu, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Hening lagi. Bercak luka di hati keduanya membesar begitu saja, berkumpul dan hampir menjadi tetesan, seperti air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk, meminta untuk diteteskan dan dialirkan dari sudut mata.

"…aku memang bodoh, aku tidak bisa mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting yang telah terjadi di antara kita karena memang tanggal ulang tahunku sendiri tidak pernah kuingat kalau kau tidak menjadi orang pertama yang mengingatnya dan mengucapkannya tepat jam dua belas malam."

Robin masih belum bermaksud membuka bibirnya yang terkatup.

"Aku harusnya tidak menyalahkanmu, karena kau bekerja sangat keras untukku dan Niro, Niro bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, dan aku sendiri bahkan bisa membeli pedang dengan ukiran gagang terindah yang pernah ada; namamu dan bunga anggrek."

Tangan Robin mulai terkepal.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat beruntung memiliki wanita cerdas sepertimu, yang bisa membuat hal kecil menjadi sangat istimewa, yang mengorbankan tenaga dan waktunya untuk pekerjaan dan keluarga. Seharusnya aku mengerti kalau kau pasti sangat lelah…"

Robin mulai membuang pandangannya, membuat Zoro was-was, sedikit rasa takut menyelubungi benaknya, takut kalau kata-katanya salah dan malah makin memperburuk keadaan.

"…aku rindu padamu, Robin."

Runtuh sudah benteng pertahanan tak kasat mata yang dibuat oleh Robin, ia melangkah mendekati suaminya dan memeluknya erat, menumpahkan air matanya di dada bidang pria itu. Seolah sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak bertemu.

"Wo-woah Robin… i-itu lukaku yang disebelah situ belum kering."

"Ma-maaf Zoro. Aku… tak sengaja," Robin buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya yang disambut lengan kekar Zoro yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menghilang dari pandanganku lagi," Zoro tersenyum, lebih mirip seperti menyeringai.

Entah apa yang merasuki Robin hingga membuatnya begitu bodoh. Ia harusnya tahu semuanya, ia harusnya menjadi orang pertama yang paling mengerti Zoro dibandingkan siapapun.

Zoro sering terlambat karena memang ia buta arah.

Zoro membuat rumah berantakan karena ia membantu menjaga Niro dan ia tidak begitu pandai mengurus anak-anak pada saat Niro masih berusia dua tahun, namun ia telah mencoba.

Zoro adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin melihat Robin terluka dan kesakitan, makanya ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Robin saat ia melahirkan karena memang Zoro tidak sanggup. Itu akan sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Dan Zoro tidak akan pernah bisa mengingat _moment-moment_ kecil diantara mereka karena memang ingatannya yang tidak terlalu baik. Kenyataannya, Zoro bahkan sangat sering melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Seharusnya Robin mengerti, tapi matanya terlalu dibutakan oleh kabut amarah.

Zoro menuntun tangan Robin agar memeluk lehernya, mempersempit jarak di antara wajah mereka dan mengistirahatkan keningnya ke kening Robin. Robin tahu Zoro bukanlah orang yang paling romantis di dunia, akan tetapi hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Zoro selalu membuatnya merasa seperti wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

Tangan Robin bergerak mengelus pipi Zoro dan kemudian mengecup hidung pria itu, "Aku merindukanmu, Zoro."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Ya, ini Zoro-nya—yang tidak mau mengalah dan keras kepala. Robin tahu itu, lebih tahu daripada siapapun.

– OMAKE –

_Dug. Tak. Dug. Tak._

Suara paku yang menembus dinding terdengar di kediaman Roronoa pagi itu. Salah satu penghuninya sekaligus kepala keluarga sedang memasang _white board_ yang sudah ditulisi oleh spidol permanen ke dinding.

6 Februari – ulang tahun Robin  
11 Juni – ulang tahun Niro  
11 November – ulang tahun Zoro  
26 November – ulang tahun pernikahan

Robin tersenyum tipis dari balik pintu. Ia tahu Zoro belum sembuh benar, tapi sejak bulan lalu ia terus memaksakan diri untuk membetulkan sendiri sebagian dari rumah mereka yang hangus terbakar yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Robin. Setelah akhirnya mengalah dan menyerahkan kepada pekerja yang dipanggil Robin, kini Zoro memilih untuk melakukan sendiri caranya menghafal tanggal-tanggal penting dalam hidupnya; paling tidak dalam keluarga kecilnya.

"Yak," Zoro memutar palu di tangannya sebelum ia meletakkannya lagi dalam box peralatan.

Robin hanya geleng kepala dan melangkah menuju kamar Niro, memeriksa apakah anaknya sudah bangun atau belum. Pekerjaannya yang baru sebagai seorang penerjemah kini membuatnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk Niro dan Zoro.

Karena terkadang, menyatukan dua kepala memang tidak mudah, tapi satu dua menit membuka telinga untuk mendengar dan sedikit mengalah bukanlah hal yang salah untuk dipilah.

* * *

**[****27****/****7****/201****4 ****–** **04****:****55****]****  
****—****おわり****—****  
****[****3401**** words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat: **Umur saya baru 20 lho, belum berpikiran untuk menikah apalagi punya anak. Intinya waktu nulis ini yang ada di otak saya itu cuma: bagaimana ya kalau sepasang suami istri bertengkar hebat? Trus tiba-tiba pairing yang muncul itu ZoRob. Buatnya cukup lama karena melawan WB, jadi butuh 3 harian dan waktu mau publish pakai acara ketiduran di depan laptop karena terlalu ngantuk. Hahahaha…

Yah, _more or less_, maafkan kesotoyan yang saya tulis di fanfic ini dan… salam kenaaaaal author-reader FOPI dan juga haaaaai buat yang udah kenal. Hihi…

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
